Darkened Spaces
by RavenHeart101
Summary: When the Elders send Prue down to her family in a time of need, she finds their neurotic white lighter. However, when Chris goes missing in this time she may have to spill his secret to her sisters in order to find him. R


Darkened Spaces

By: RavenHeart101

Summery: When the Elders send Prue down to her family in a time of need, she finds their neurotic white lighter. Soon, she discovers his secret and sets out to find out more. However, when Chris goes missing in this time she may have to spill his secret to her sisters in order to find him.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot!

A: N- I am going to start by telling you all not to expect fast updates, I write at my own pace, so it's going to take a while. The story is based off a series of videos I have made on YouTube. Since I have been told by a number of people on there to make it a FanFiction I have decided to do so… so for all my viewers of YouTube, this is for you!

* * *

**I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound…**

* * *

Prologe-

Lounged out in the bright light of "Up There" Prue Halliwell tried her best not to worry about her sisters. The light refelcted off her black hair and she turned her head to stop it from penitrating her eyes. Sure she had her mother and grams, but it wasn't the same. She shook her head and closed her blue eyes, trying to block out the image of Piper and Phoebe crying at her funeral. Footsteps got closer and closer, alerting the Halliwell that someone was coming up behind or in front of her. You could never be sure "Up Here."

"Prue Halliwell?" Someone's calm and quiet voice broke through her distraut thoughts. She opened up her blue eyes and blinked up at the figure before her. White on white really didn't clash well. An Elder stood before her, a male one. Oh yes, she had seen him before. What was his name… Derik or something? One of the fill ins from when the Titans attacked and murdered almost all of the original Elders.

"You're looking at her." She said closing her eyes once more. She placed her hands behind her head, ignoring the young Elder.

"We have a propistion for you." The Elder said, his brown eyes sparkling. "One that I think you'll like very much."

"And what's that?" Prue asked almost asleep, although she really didn't need to sleep.

"We're going to give you a second chance."

* * *

**Chapter One:**

* * *

"I don't know Piper. Have you tried asking Chris?" Phoebe asked turning around from her laptop and walking out of her office at the Bay Mirror.

"_Of Course I've tried. But all he said was Furture Consequences. Which let me tell you is really starting to get on my nerves."_ Piper answered trying to calm down a fussing Wyatt.

Phoebe placed the phone inbetween her shoulder and her ear as she handed the copies of her collumn to Elise. She turned around and walked back into her office. "I know. Doesn't he have anything better to say?"

"_Probably not."_ Piper placed Wyatt in the playpen and walked back to her seat.

Phoebe sighed. "So what exactly did the Elder say?"

"_To set up the guest room, we're going to have a visitor soon."_ Piper looked up from the current magazine she was reading. _"I mean what kind of warning was that?" _

"And Chris didn't say anything?"

Piper sighed. _"It seemed more like he didn't know anything. This seems to be just as much as a surprise to him as it is to us." _

"Did the Elder at least say when to expect this visitor?" Phoebe asked rubbing her temple.

"_No, all he said was to expect a visitor. I really hope it's not another Elder." _

"Maybe it's Leo." Phoebe suggested trying to lighten the mood.

"_I don't think so. It doesn't seem like them to take him away only to give him back." _

"True." Phoebe sighed and thanked the secretary for bringing in some more letters. "Have you tried Paige?"

"_I don't want to interupt her, she's at her newest Temp Job." _

"I still don't know how that girl does it."

Piper laughed agreeably. _"Me neither. Lets just be happy that she's doing it and not us." _

"Hey Piper?"

"_Hmm?"_

"Do you ever think of Prue?"

Piper smiled sadly. "_All the time." _And she hung up. She looked at Wyatt sadly. "Your aunt Prue was the best big sister I could have ever asked for." Wyatt just gurgled.

"Piper?" The voice ripped her out of her thoughts. She looked around her.

"Prue?" She received no answer. "Prue?"

* * *

**(Opening Credits) ****(Falling On by Finger Eleven)**

* * *

"You heard Prue?" Phoebe asked disbelieving when she came home from work that day. Piper nodded, not turning away from the stove.

"I mean, it was like she was right next to me. She wasn't there after I called out to her." Piper shook her head. "It's probably just my subconcious." Phoebe sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Either way." She shrugged. "When's Paige coming home?" She asked checking the clock.

"A few minuets." Phoebe nodded.

"Cool. I think I'm going to go start on tomorrow's collumn." Piper nodded as Phoebe left the kitchen. She layed down on her bed and looked up at the picture on her wall. She sighed, and teared her gaze away from the smiling face of her dead sister and her and Piper and looked at her laptop, she began typing away. She halted after a second and looked up at the picture again. She smiled sadly. "I miss you Prue." She looked back down at the computer and typed again.

"Phoebe?" Phoebe halted all typing and looked around her.

"Prue?" She asked bairly believing it herself.

* * *

**(Break)**

* * *

"Piper? Phoebe?" Paige asked tossing her keys on the table beside the door. She glanced in the conversatory and walked into the kitchen, where her sisters sat at the island looking as if they've discovered something that was wonderful and depressing at the same time.

"Hey guys." Paige said standing beside Phoebe. They both nodded as if they weren't even there. She frowned. "Guys?"

"Sorry Paige." Phoebe said breaking out of her and Piper's moment. "Dinner?" Paige nodded hungerly and the three of them sat down at the table and ate the lazanna Piper cooked.

* * *

**(After dinner)**

* * *

She sat back and watched as her sisters went up to their respectable rooms. She looked down at her empty plate before picking it up and walking it over to the sink. She turned on the tap water watching as it filled up the sink. Her hand reached for the tap to turn it off when a voice broke through her thoughts. "Paige?"

Paige looked around herself. "Hello?"

"Paige?" The voice said again.

"Who's there?" This time she received no answer. "Hello?"

* * *

**(Morning)**

* * *

"You heard it too?" Paige asked releaved. Phoebe nodded, mussing Wyatt's hair.

"So did Piper." She answered.

"Heard what?" A voice said from the doorway. Paige and Phoebe jumped.

"Geez, Chris. Could you be more discreat?" Paige said holding a hand to her heart. Chris smiled slightly.

"Probably." Phoebe smiled slightly herself. "Anyway, what did you hear?" He asked again.

"Someone saying my name." Paige said glancing at Phoebe. "Supposedly Pheobe and Piper heard it too."

Chris gave them a confused look. "Who did it sound like?" He asked Phoebe.

Paige shrugged. "No clue."

"It sounded a bit like-"

"Prue." Piper finnished for Phoebe walking into the conversatory. She smiled at Wyatt and took a seat next the her middle sister. Chris looked surprised and confused at the same time.

"You sure?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Piper nodded. "I think I'd recognize the voice of the person I grew up with." Chris shook his head.

"That maked no sense." He said more to himself than the sisters.

"This didn't happen before?" Phoebe asked him, concerned.

"No." He whispered, he shook his head and hid his emotions once more. "It could be a demon." He shrugged.

Piper silently agreed. Phoebe shook her head though. "I don't think I've ever heard of a demon who could imatate voices." Paige agreed. Chris sighed.

"Just because you haven't heard of it, doesn't mean there isn't one." He quoted Wyatt from the future. Valuable advice from the spycopath. Piper nodded.

"True. Either way, we sould call Leo."

Phoebe and Paige nodded. "No." Chris said shaking his head. "You don't need him for this."

"How would you know Chris? You said this never happened before." Piper said raising an eyebrow at her white lighter.

"It hasn't, but you don't need Leo."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Phoebe asked, defending her ex-brother in law.

"He- Look that doesn't matter. This has nothing to do with him. You do not need him."

"He's actually right guys, you don't need him." Someone said from behind Chris.

"Finally, someone ag- " He stopped himself after turning around. His mouth fell open in surprise.

"Miss me?"

* * *

A:N- As I said in the begining I am going to start by telling you all not to expect fast updates, I write at my own pace, so it's going to take a while. The story is based off a series of videos I have made on YouTube. Since I have been told by a number of people on there to make it a FanFiction I have decided to do so… so for all my viewers of YouTube, this is for you! Please review.


End file.
